Flat panel displays (FPDs) are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses. Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional flat panel display 8 includes a front frame 80, a display panel 82, an interface board 83, a power board 84, a switch board 85, a metal shield 86, and a rear frame (not shown) arranged in that order. The metal shield 86 is for shielding EMI. The display panel 82, the interface board 83, the power board 84, the switch board 85 and the metal shield 86 are secured between the front frame 80 and the rear frame. Because the interface board 83, the power board 84 and the switch board 85 are separate, a total area of the metal shield 86 needs to substantially approximately the same as that of the display panel 82, in order that the metal shield 86 can cover all of the interface board 83, the power board 84 and the switch board 85. This can make assembly of the flat panel display 8 awkward and cumbersome, and also makes the flat panel display 8 unduly heavy.
What is needed, therefore, is a flat panel display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.